Many offices and establishments offer bottled water to their employees and patrons. Water bottles are normally associated with a water cooler for dispensing and are initially sealed with a cap which is removed in order that the bottle may be lifted and inverted to be placed neck down into the receiving well of the cooler. These bottles whether of plastic or glass when full of water, are heavy so that the typical female and some males simply cannot perform the task of lifting and inverting the water bottle and then lower it into the well of the cooler. Reference is made to the above referenced patent applications for a lifting mechanism for water bottles.